


Some Sinful Heaven Ya Got There

by wallspider



Category: GHOST | GHOST and Pals (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Biting, Breasts, Character x Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Female Reader, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Slow Updates, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, but its longer than seven minutes, male reader - Freeform, oneshots, please don't sue me ghost, reader x character - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallspider/pseuds/wallspider
Summary: “Seven minutes in heaven! But longer than seven, cause that’s way too short. Just uh… A night in heaven!” Nah happily announced. The expression on Chris’s face contorted more from her words than any mirror could. Awkward glances shifted through the crowd, with a few grins. Mothku’s one uncovered eye opened, darting from the clown’s face to (Y/n)’s. Two horny people screamed; who they are, we don’t know.-Or the reader just... ya know... suddenly lives with all the Ghost characters. And none of them should've let Nah run this party.Character x Reader and Character x Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue thingy thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this thing because I need something to help practice sex scenes.  
> Yeah. Definitely not for other reasons.  
> Obvious changes here, like every character is above 18, all are consenting, this all isn't canon, and Say and Arc have genitals. Ya know.  
> Also don't have a chattering lack of common sense! If you're under 18 or don't want to read this shoo.  
> I'll be using those little insert things, here are the ones I can think of off the top of my head:  
> (Y/n): your name (L/n): last name (e/c): eye color (h/c): hair color (h/l): hair length

“He-ey!~ Please shut up everyone!~ You’re all making too much noise!~” Nah shouted above the ruckus. In an attempt to help, Slurpee hit two pans together, effectively creating a new ghostie-p song. With a groan of annoyance, the small gathering of people in the living room hushed down. Only a few people from that night’s party remained; most of them already ran off to bed. (Y/n) sat on a couch’s arm, having hung out with Mothku and Norman most of the night. They vibe with bugs ok?

“We can play a game now, right? Hm? What does everyone want to play?” The clown asked. 

“Uno?” Henry quietly suggested. Chris shot a glare at him from across the room, freezing the journalist where he stood.

“No. We’ve all lost to you many times, typewriter boy.” He sneered. “I wonder why your wife hasn’t divorced you over card games yet.”

“Minecraft?” Norman shouted. Charon aggressively nodded his head, accompanied by the screeching of the absolute rat known as Arc. “Hell yeah!” Shouting, (Y/n) joined the small crowd of gamers. They glanced over at Say, who had the smallest curve of a smile across her lips.

“‘Monopoly?” Wall mumbled. From the corner nearby her, Spider silently agreed with a toothy smile. Spooked, she took back her words. “N-nevermind...”

“Give-me-all-of-your-light-sources?” The nearly-asleep Mothku muttered while lounging on the couch. Stephanie, who was here for some reason, pat her head. “I’ll let you have my lamp later.” She signed before adjusting her hearing aids. (Y/n) smiled, enjoying how their two best friends interacted.

“Seven minutes in heaven! But longer than seven, cause that’s way too short. Just uh… A night in heaven!” Nah happily announced. The expression on Chris’s face contorted more from her words than any mirror could. Awkward glances shifted through the crowd, with a few grins. Mothku’s one uncovered eye opened, darting from the clown’s face to (Y/n)’s. Two horny people screamed; who they are, we don’t know.

“Nah, that’s a terrible idea! Who the hell would ever-” The green-haired clown shoved a hand over his mouth.

“There’s quite a few consenting people here, ey?” She remarked, shoving the taller man to the floor. He skittered away like a sad little cockroach, because that’s what he is, stinky man.

“Now,” Nah slammed her unusual hat down on a random table and grabbed a notepad from nowhere, “Who’s gonna play?” (Y/n)’s (e/c) eyes shifted across the room, taking in the faces of everyone she knew. From the dark-eyed monochrome squad to the few who could barely qualify as humans, would they sleep with any of them?... _Hell yeah._ After a few seconds of complete silence, they slid off the furniture and took a step forward.

A feral screech emitted from the other side of the room, and Arc shot through everyone, a concerned Say chasing after him. Norman and Charon whispered off to the side before both eventually joining the line. Slurpee cut about half the line, with Spider waltzing beside her. Noticeably, Wall shivered and ran to go upstairs. Getting in bed with her literal stalker was her worst nightmare. Quickly, Nah began writing their names on different strips of paper.

“Why are there so many horny people here?” Kennith jokingly complained, leaning against the wall. The journalist beside him shrugged. Greg, who was also here but probably not invited, slanted his eyes at the shorter boy. Oh, he knows his secrets.

Trash Dentist stared at them before skittering to the snaking human line in the center of the room. Tooth Hurty didn’t move a muscle.

“I feel bad for whoever gets him…” They mourned. At that moment, the monochrome demon began abusing cookware again.

“Do that again and I’ll-” Chris raised his bat, only to be pulled away by Obsequious (who just finished cleaning the kitchen). She gave everyone a smile as the ghostie-p summoning ritual stopped.

“Go ahead and put my name in!” She yelled.

Nah scribbled down her name, grinned, and reached into her hat, pulling out two folded paper rectangles. 

“Ok, listen! First up is…”


	2. Spider x Female Reader (Spider on the Wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go ahead and relax babe” Spider suggested, turning to see her face. “I just want to hear you screaming my name now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spider on the Wall day, it's still the 15th where I am.  
> Spider on the Wall is my muse at this point... the song and the premise behind it just get my head spinning.  
> Slight alcohol usage here, just warning.

“Ok, listen! First up is…” Nah opened the first slip of paper, “(Y/n) and…” (Y/n) jolted. She’d been picked already? Stephanie gave her a hopeful glance and a nod, her signature silent wish for good luck. She responded with a nervous smile.

“Spider.” Nah peeped up, a grin across her rosy cheeks. Wide-eyed, (Y/n) turned to the other side of the room. Spider had retreated to the back, leaning against a wall. The blonde girl noticed her staring and looked back at her, the permanent smile she wore only growing wider.

There was really no reason to like Spider. She stayed silent throughout the day, only occasionally stopping for friendly conversation. If you caught her attention, she’d stare at you with her uncovered eye, unblinking. It’s widely known she’s been stalking Wall and adding more fuel to their unhealthy “relationship”. That combined with her ability to twist her arms and legs into mutilating tentacle-like structures, nobody really wanted to be around her.

(Y/n) gulped and walked towards her with everyone watching, before Nah loudly called out the next pair of names. The other girl took a step towards the room’s exit, her long black skirt flowing around her. She hummed and reached out her hand.

“Let’s go to my room, ok?” She suggested, her voice as smooth as marble. The other girl nervously nodded and accepted the offer to hold hands. Without speaking, they walked up the stairs together and down the hallway.

“You’re nervous, huh? I can feel your hand shaking.” Spider blurted. Struggling to respond, (Y/n) opened her mouth only to have no words to say. Her eyes dared to make contact with Spider’s, seeing the other one peeking out from behind her hair. A quiet giggle slipped past her lips.

“There’s really nothing to be afraid of. Would a quick drink calm you down?” She asked as they stopped in front of a door. The (h/c) haired girl bit her lip, hesitating before nodding.

“Alright~” Spider mused, opening the door. The small room was dim, barely any light entering or exiting. Photos covered the red walls, all being of Wall in various poses, doing different tasks, all in different places. An unmade, messy bed sat in the corner and a dresser stood against the right-hand side’s wall, the rest of the room nearly bare. A door to the shared bathroom stayed locked on the opposite wall. Spider herself reached into a minifridge beside her bed and brought out a wine bottle full of the dark red drink.

“Come on over.” She hummed as she pulled out a couple of glasses. (Y/n) pushed the door to and waddled over, apprehensively sitting on the bed.

“Uh, do you…” (Y/n) began asking a question, but paused as she was handed a filled glass. Spider looked at her, urging her to continue. 

“Do you… prefer certain things? In bed?” She mumbled. Spider was quiet in thought for a second.

“I’ve never fucked with anyone before, actually… but I just want to be in control.” Shamelessly, she admitted. “There are so many things I’d try, if only I could.”

“You’re a virgin too?” Surprised, (Y/n) nearly spat out the sip she was drinking, voice raising to a louder speaking tone. Why did that strangely comfort her? “I just thought you might’ve already tried something, with Wall maybe.”

“I wish.” Spider remarked, glancing at one of the photos near the bed. She shifted closer to (Y/n), drinking a bit of her own wine. “Hey, go on and have a bit more, that’s helping you."

She took another sip of the alcohol, trying to not have too much. "I really didn't think I'd end up with you, and when she said your name, I kinda panicked."

“Hm? I got excited, honestly. I’ve had my eye on you for a while.” Adjusting her skirt, Spider leaned forward with a laugh. (Y/n)’s breathing wavered as they looked into each other again, the other’s eye sparkling.

“Why are we still sitting here?” Snapping out of her trance, the more confident girl placed her glass aside before crawling onto the bed. Startled by her sudden action, (Y/n) repeated it, only for Spider to back her against the bedside wall. Her left hand slammed against the wall, narrowly missing her face.

“We have a long night ahead of us, (Y/n).” Spider spoke in a hushed whisper, trailing her fingers down (Y/n)’s left-hand side. She shivered at the touch, cheeks flushing, anticipating it was finally about to happen. Gingerly, she lifted her arms, wrapping them around the dominant girl as she made a dive for her lips. Spider’s lips were a bit rough compared to hers but had much more precision and knew exactly where to move. As their lips pressed together, both of her hands swarmed over (Y/n)’s body, teasing her soft skin.

Panting, Spider pulled away, only to slam (Y/n) down onto a pillow. She squeaked and stretched her arms up, exposing a sliver of midriff. Spider bit her lip as she looked down at her, planning what to do next. She once again suddenly dove down, mouth open, heading straight for the neck.

“What are you- aahha!” (Y/n) moaned. Greedy teeth nipped at the delicate skin, testing every inch until the passive woman yelped louder. Then her tongue joined in. After every nibble, it swirled around the teeth marks, darkening her mark. A groan snaked through her throat as her teeth clamped down again; how the hell did she enjoy this so much? She whined in disappointment when Spider stopped to kiss her cheek.

“Hey…” (Y/n) tapped the blonde girl’s shoulder, who quickly shot her head up, “I’ve got a Spider bite now.” Spider tried to stifle a giggle but failed, letting out a soft song of laughter. The corners of (Y/n)’s lips glid up.

“Ready for some more?” Spider charmingly replied, stroking the side of her cheek. Cheeks reddening, (Y/n) nodded.

“Let me just pull this off…” She mumbled, sitting up and grabbing the edges of (Y/n)’s shirt. She raised her arms, allowing her clothing to be thrown away. Her breasts rolled to the side as her bra was unclipped as well.

“Please, take yours off too…” Begging (e/c) eyes focused on the thin spaghetti straps crossing her shoulders. A nervous mint green eye quivered.

“Alright, if you really want me to.” Spider pulled off her tank top, revealing her uncovered chest. Her breasts were small, explaining her hesitation.

“Cute…” (Y/n) muttered, gently running a hand across her skin. She held back a whine as fingers brushed against her stiff nipples.

“Shh, yours are adorable too~” Spider shifted back on top and softly caressed her right breast, opting to gently suck on the other. (Y/n) let out a breathy moan and trailed her hands down the smooth back of her partner. Her fingers paused to twirl the ends of her long hair, giving it a slight tug when she suddenly switched breasts.

And then she placed the kisses. A slow, full kiss between her breasts, then another one to her abdomen, sending a shiver down her body. But they were just a prelude to the second hickey. Without warning, she bit down on the side of her body and went over with her tongue, repeating the process. During that, Spider teased the edge of her pants, sliding a finger under the band. The soft skin underneath radiated warmth.

“Ha… hey, come here, I want to do something for you too.” (Y/n) mouthed, itching to try something. Spider pulled away and climbed closer to her face, a twinge of curiosity in her eye. She didn’t get to watch her chest get massaged as (Y/n) pulled her in for a needy kiss. Her hands easily fondled her cups while her thumbs wasted no time in servicing her nipples. Spider barely held back a moan. In revenge, she forced her tongue past (Y/n)’s lips, earning a muffled yelp. Their tounges danced together in the moist crevice that is their mouths. When they dared to disconnect, a line of saliva still connected them.

“(Y/n), wanna go further?” Spider slurred under her romantic haze. (Y/n) took another look at her, not seeing the creepy person she used to see in the hallway, but someone who knew the art of pleasuring the human body like the back of her hand.

“Hell yeah, please go ahead and take me Spider, I underestimated you~” She panted, fumbling with the zipper of her pants. Spider, blushing, pulled off her long skirt, taking her panties with them. (Y/n) struggled but eventually ended up fully unclothed, legs spread wide open. The smell of arousal drifted around them, fluids already beginning to ooze out of them.

“God, you’re just so… so…” Spider was at a loss for words. This girl below her was so much more than she appeared to be. The curves of her body stuck out like a flower amongst a field of weeds. Carefully, she got down on her stomach, examining her opening.

“Hey, wait, I want to see you too.” (Y/n) blurted, touching Spider’s shoulders. She held back a question, taking a second to ponder.

“O-oh, sure.” The timid side of her peeked through. Shakily, she spun around, trying to align perfectly. One of (Y/n)’s warm fingers made its way inside her almost immediately.

“Mmmnn- you’re quick-” The girl on top exhaled, massaging (Y/n)’s clit to warm up. She slowly progressed, trying to ignore the great amount of pleasure blooming inside herself. Boldly, two fingers plunged past (Y/n)’s folds and into her warm insides. She gasped at the unexpected surprise, trying to hold back a long moan. Spider didn’t slow down, already beginning to pump inside and out.

“Hhaa?” Spider shrieked when (Y/n) switched from fingers to her tongue, which lapped against her own walls with nothing close to mercy. She bit her own tongue and slid in a third finger, hearing a heavenly moan creep from behind her.

“H-how are you so-o good at this? Aha-” (Y/n) slid out to comment, feeling herself tighten. “It’s so haaard to even focus on fucking you-”

“Go ahead and relax babe” Spider suggested, turning to see her face. “I just want to hear you screaming my name now…” She couldn’t help but grin and she took a few seconds to adjust, ending up on her stomach. Her right hand snaked up to meet (Y/n)’s, who held on for dear life.

“Just focus…” She whispered with her usual smile, before diving in. Just shoving in her tongue caused a small scream to emit throughout the room, her fingering having paid off. The taste of vaginal fluids coated her taste buds as (Y/n)’s other hand moved to her hair. The deeper she got, the harder her hair got pulled.

“Hhhhahaa, please, please don’t stop-” She gasped, pushing her head into the pillow. She needily thrust her crotch, trying to feel more, but Spider beat her. With her face pressed up against her, she reached back as far as she could.

“I-I Ah, god you’ve- Spider- Aaaahha!-” (Y/n) screamed as the orgasm’s wave washed over her. Spider pulled away, slurping the various fruits of their lust off her lips. She snapped back to her partner, making eye contact with her panting form. They managed to share a smile as they both slowly recovered. 

“So, d-” Spider began to speak as she crawled up to (Y/n), but familiar arms embraced her; not out of need, but appreciation. Her body turned over, feeling the cold air of the room shoot down her spine. With a gasp, she opened her eyes to see (Y/n) clinging to her. She had flipped her onto her side.

“Hey… can I stay the night? I… don’t really want to leave.” She muttered, the blush beginning to fade from her cheeks.

“Aw, you’re clingy~” Spider giggled, reaching over to stroke her cheek. The blush on (Y/n)’s face returned. “And of course, you can stay as long as you want .”


End file.
